Android M-13
by MarioPwnsYou4Life
Summary: T for safety; A mysterious android suddenly invades the Mushroom Kingdom and snatches Princess Peach. No one knows its intentions and Mario and co. must find out its secrets and rescue the princess. Rate and Review! No flames please!
1. Prologue

*fade in to a laboratory, isolated in the middle of a dark and heavily forested area, the lab hidden by the shadows of the night. Inside, a lone scientist paces back and forth between his computers and the tank containing his latest creation. The creation stands still in a sleeping state, wires are placed around its body and the computers as well as the scientist throughly monitor its status*

11:49 PM: SECRET LABORATORY

LOCATION: CLASSIFIED

S: *analyzing the data his computers are showing* hm… Basic functions seem to be operating effectively…however… *types into computer* Vocal and conscious functions appear incomplete. *grabs a clipboard and pen, steps away from computer and approaches tank* If he is going to be her guardian, he must be without flaw. *writes lengthly on clipboard* Her life as been put at risk far too many times… *finally stops and stares up at his creation for a while* And it is usually when her regular protector is not present… You must be complete if you are to serve her properly. *continues writing* I'll have to finish your vocal function for communication and your conscious for moral reasons…

*As the scientist busily focuses jotting down notes on his clipboard, he fails to notice the computer's incoming data on screen, showing signs of brain activity coming from his experiment*

*In the tank, the creation awakens, revealing deep red eyes. On a hunch, the scientist looks up and sees him activated*

S: Huh?! You're supposed to be in sleep mode! You're not fit to be awake yet! *hastily runs back to the computer* I've got to put him back down to complete him! Who knows what he'll do in this state!

*As the scientist types frantically on the computer attempting to sedate his experiment, the creation rips the wires off of his body*

S: Oh no! *whirls around to see his creation punch and shatter his container into a million twinkling pieces* AH!

*the silhouette of the newly escaped experiment, only his red eyes glowing and visible, stares his creator down for a moment*

S: S-stop! I command you! I-I'm not finished with you yet!

*the creation pauses then puts his arms straight out in front of him*

S: *panics* M-13, I SAID STOP! THAT'S AN ORDER!

*the creation disregards the order; from his elbows, his arms fold back to reveal nozzles of flamethrowers*

S: M-13, NO!

*fire blasts from his arms, the lab ignites*

S: AAAAHH! (what have I done…)

*the creation continues his blazing barrage*

*zoom out to the outside of the lab… the lab is destroyed in one big fiery explosion…*


	2. Chapter 1

_*THE NEXT DAY- Bright rays of golden sunlight shined across a clear summer sky and a gentle breeze flowed through the emerald leaves on the trees. On this fine day, a princess and a plumber were taking a stroll through Mushroom Kingdom's Grande Park, conversing and embracing the peaceful atmosphere* _

M: "And that's why I will never go back to Shroomcinatti."

P: "Hee hee, oh Mario. Your stories never cease to amaze me."

M: "Heh heh, I'm chock full of 'em!"

P: *takes his hand*

M: *blushes and smiles*

P: "It's such a beautiful day!"

M: "I know, right? It isn't often we get days like this."

P: "Yeah. It's so…peaceful…." *suddenly frowns and lowers her head*

M: ? "What's wrong, Peachy?"

P: "I just… had a thought…"

M: "About what?"

P: "It's such a nice day… I'm surprised Bowser hasn't shown up to ruin it yet."

M: "Aw, Peachy…"

P: "I know, I should be happy… but I've grown so accustomed to Bowser's invasions-"

M: *takes her other hand and interrupts her* "Princess."

P: O.O ?

M: *staring sincerely into her sapphire eyes* "Don't worry about that nasty koopa."

P: "But-"

M: "Remember, I'm right here with you by your side. If he were to try anything, I'll protect you." *smiles sweetly* Just enjoy yourself today.

P: *returns a smile* "You're right, I shouldn't live in fear. Thank you, Mario" *leans in and presses her lips to his*

M: *blushes a bright red* "Anytime, Princess."

*They continue walking together, hand in hand*

M: "Besides, even Bowser has to take a break some time. What's the worst that could happen today?"

MEANWHILE

M-13: *soaring through the skies with rocket boots, scanning the earth below. - Soon, comes across town* - *slowly begins descent*

*Citizens blissfully bustling around, unaware of the approaching visitor*

Kid: *looks up and sees descending figure* - *tugs on Mom's shirt* "Mom, look at that!"

Mom: "Hm? What?"

K: *points up*

Mom: *sees M-13* "…what is…?"

*others stop and look up curiously*

M-13: *Lands in the center of town*

People: *staring in awe*

M-13's POV: *through his eyes* - *_Scanning For Objective. . . Objective Not Found* _

*Normal POV* *M-13 begins walking forward*

*People stare, afraid to move*

Random Guy: "That things looks like…"

M-13: *proceeds into town, still scanning* - (M-13's POV) _Scanning For Objective. . . Objective Not Found*_

*As more people see him, some stare, others pick up there pace*

M-13: *comes across a big screen TV on window display, turns and looks at it*

*TV showing a romance movie, man and woman on screen, man stares lovingly at woman and holds his hand up, she smiles and puts her hand to his, their fingers interlock*

M-13: "…" *keeps watching*

*Two dumb oblivious girls walk by*

Girl #1: "Omg, I was in the park earlier and guess who I saw?"

Girl # 2: "Omg, who did you see?"

G1: "Omg, I saw Mario and Princess Peach!"

M-13: *quickly turns head towards them and listens in*

G2: "Omg, no way! Really?"

G1: "Omg, yeah! Mario was holding Peach's hand!"

G2: "Omg, I told you they were going out!"

M-13: *reactivates rocket boots and takes off into the sky*

G1: ! "Omg, what the heck was that?"

G2: "Omg, I don't know!"

*Back to Mario and Peach*

P: "Let's have a seat and take a break here" *pointing to a bench*

M: "Okie dokie."

*The princess and the plumber sit together*

P: *stares up into the sky lost in a sea of thoughts*

M: *gazing at Peach, the sun reflecting beautifully off her creamy white skin, giving her a sort of angelic glow. After a minute or so, he breaks the silence* "Whatchya thinkin' about?"

P: *giggles* "Well, sometimes I like to think about… what makes us natural living beings.

M: "Really?"

P: "Mmhmm. Everything from our physical forms to our raw emotions."

M: *intrigued*

P: "Our conscience guides us and we experience all sorts of feelings… Joy, sadness, anger, bliss…" *grasps Mario's hand*

M: !

P: *turns to him with a blush* "Love."

M: *smiles and blushes* "Yeah…"

P: "I guess, when you really think about it, it all boils down to our hearts."

M: "Makes sense to me." *lightly squeezes her hand*

P: "Hee hee."

M: *kisses her*

P: 3 "Come on, let's keep going."

M: "Alrighty." *stands up and helps her up*

*The two continue on their stroll, unaware of an upcoming interruption*

In The Sky

M-13: *soaring over the park, scanning everything below* - *through M-13's eyes* _Scanning For Objective . . ._ *suddenly, scanner picks up something and hones in on it* - *object appears to be wearing a crown and is accompanied by another unidentified object*

M-13: *tilts downward and heads toward couple*

M & P: *walking along, until Peach spots approacher*

P: "Huh?"

M: "What is it, Peachy?"

P: "What on earth is…?"

M-13: *straightens himself out and deactivates rocket boots, lands with a loud crash*

M & P: *cover their faces with their arms* - *after the dust settles, they look up*

M-13: *standing before them, the sun reflecting off of his metal exterior*

P: *gasps at M-13's familiar appearance* "Mario?!"

M: "What the hell!?"

M-13: *silver face and gloves, jagged body, everything from blue overall styled armor to metal mustache to red hat with the 'M' emblem is identical to Mario*

M-13: *through his eyes, which are staring intently at Peach* - _Scanning For Objective. . . Objective Found: Princess Peach Toadstool_

P: "What is it? What does it want?"

M: "I don't know, but I certainly don't want to find out" *takes her hand*

M-13: *eyes lower into angered expression*

P: ! *scared* Mario, I think it wants to fight!"

M: "Oh yeah? I've beaten rusty hunks of junk before, I'll do it again."

M-13: *scanning Mario* Threat Detected

P: "But Mario-"

M: "Don't worry, Princess. He may look like me, but he won't beat me."

P: "We don't even know where it came from!"

M: "Well wherever it did, I'm sending it back."

*Mario and Android M-13 prepare to battle*


	3. Chapter 2

*Mario and Android M-13 stare each other down, Peach stands fearfully behind Mario*

P: "Mario… please be careful."

M: "Don't worry, Peach."

M-13: "…" *takes a step forward*

M: *charges at M-13 and throws a punch*

M-13: *with lightning fast reflexes, catches Mario's fist in mid-air*

M: !

P: *gasp*

M-13: *pulls back free arm and socks Mario in the face*

M: "AH!" *sent flying back*

P: "Mario!"

M: *hits the ground hard and rolls. Quickly but weakly gets up* "I'm okay… but he packs a wallop."

M-13: *staring angrily at him*

M: "Alright." *stands up, fists at his side, focusing* "No going easy." *fists ignite into flames*

M-13: !

M: *confident smirk* "Let's-a-go."

P: "Oh dear…"

M-13: *stands in place*

M: "HYA!" *charges again*

M-13: *takes a defensive stance*

M: *throws a hot right*

M-13: *sways to his right*

M: *keeps throwing, punch after punch*

M-13: *keeps swaying and avoiding Mario's offense*

M: "grrr, stay still!"

M-13: *kicks Mario*

M: ACK! *falls onto his back*

P: "AAH! Mario!"

M: *lying there, arms wrapped around his torso* "ugh…"

M-13: *approaches and stands over him*

M: …?

M-13: *holds his arms straight out*

P: *frozen by fear*

M-13: *at the elbows, arms fold back to reveal flamethrower nozzles*

M: O.O !

M-13: *flames flare up from nozzles, fire about to stream out*

P: Mario! *runs toward the plumber and the android*

M-13: *blasts fire from flamethrowers*

M: ! *rolls away just in the nick of time*

M-13: *ceases flames and stares at him*

M: "Oh damn." *whirls around* "Peachy, run!"

P: "What?!"

M: "I said run!"

P: "But I can't just leave you here with that thing!"

M-13: *flames starting up again*

M: "JUST GO!"

P: *hesitates at first, then turns and runs*

M: *watches her go then faces M-13 again*

M-13: *aims and blasts flames again*

M: *jumps out of the way*

M-13: *fires away*

M: *makes tricky jumps to avoid getting scorched*

M-13: *pauses for a moment, looks behind Mario and spots Peach sprinting off as best as she can in heels*

M: ?

M-13: *folds arms forward back to normal and activates rocket boots*

M: "what are you…?"

M-13: *floats up and jets off passed Mario*

M: ! "Hey, where are you-"

M-13: *zooming straight towards Peach, locked onto her*

M: "NO!" *takes off after him*

P: *running as hard as she can, hears something behind her* "H-Huh?"

M-13: *speeding towards her*

P: "AAAAH!"

M-13: *closes in and snatches her up*

M: "PRINCESS!"

P: *thrown over M-13's shoulder* "MARIO!"

M: *chases after them* "GIVE HER BACK!"

M-13: *flies off, too fast for Mario*

P: "HELP ME!"

M: "Princess!… *slows down and drops to his knees watching them go, unable to stop M-13* "Come back…"

P: "LET ME GO! What do you want with me?!"

M-13: *ignores her and keeps flying*

*With Peach firmly in his grip, M-13 disappears out of Mario's view*

M: *panting heavily, eyes wide and fixed on the last spot in the sky he saw the princess* "Peachy… I'll get you back…" *stands up after a minute or two* "I promise…"


End file.
